


playtime

by symphorine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Tickling, idk they're being cute, talks of marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9117907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symphorine/pseuds/symphorine
Summary: Hinata glares at him, but Terushima has always found that it makes him look even cuter. It doesn't help him win many of their fights."C'mon, you know you love me," Terushima grins. "Just like I love you."He kisses Hinata's frown, then his cheeks, then his nose, and finally, when Hinata can't hold back his smile, his lips again."Liar," Hinata retorts, with warmth in his voice.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skihale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skihale/gifts).



> for [@crowswillly](http://crowswillfly.tumblr.com) on tumblr!

"How do you keep beating me every time?" Hinata asks, head hanging in defeat.

"Cause I'm better, obviously," Terushima boasts, choosing the next song. "And your sense of rhythm sucks."

Hinata kicks him in the leg, but Terushima cackles when he jumps back and Hinata just ends up losing his balance.

"Come back here!" he calls, throwing the controller on the ground in favor of trying to grab his boyfriend.

Terushima jumps behind the couch and sticks his tongue out. "Make me!"

He should have expected that Hinata would just jump above the couch, honestly. Terushima ends up flailing for a short moment, then finds himself with an armful of Hinata before they fall together.

"Ouch," Terushima exhales. "You're _heavy_."

Hinata smiles and bends down to kiss him, then gets up and helps Terushima stand up again. A few strands of hair have escaped his bun, and Hinata brushes them back behind Terushima's ear.

"Admiring my handsome face?" Terushima grins.

"I could say no," Hinata mocks, "but you'd end up pouting for the rest of the day."

"Hey, not true," Terushima protests, putting his hands on Hinata's hips. "I'm stronger than that."

Hinata grips Terushima's arms and pulls him closer. Terushima lets him stand on his toe as tall as he can before he bends down, just enough to brush their lips together, then pokes him in the side, just for the pleasure of making Hinata squirm.

"You're so fun to tickle," Terushima points out, and pokes a second time.

Hinata glares at him, but Terushima has always found that it makes him look even cuter. It doesn't help him win many of their fights.

"C'mon, you know you love me," Terushima grins. "Just like I love you."

He kisses Hinata's frown, then his cheeks, then his nose, and finally, when Hinata can't hold back his smile, his lips again.

"Liar," Hinata retorts, with warmth in his voice. "If you loved me so much, you'd have married me by now."

Terushima lets his surprise show on his face for an instant.

"You do know legality might be an issue, right?"

"Obviously," Hinata replies with a laugh. "I'm not an idiot."

"Could have fooled me," Terushima teases.

They fall silent, content to just be there together, their game forgotten as the menu music plays in the background. They haven't had much time together lately, let alone time to relax and play around like this. Adult life, sadly, doesn't leave as many moments to spend however they want as they used to have.

Still, Terushima is glad that he's got Hinata now, like this, standing way too close in their living room, and next to him when he sleeps, and in the little notes Hinata leaves on the fridge when he heads out first. He wouldn't change that for all the gold in the world.

They've already talked about marriage. Once. Under the covers, in the middle of night, in hushed voices and whispers. They haven't mentioned it since, and certainly not in broad daylight. It seemed like an idea that belonged to the hopes you dream about in the dark.

Terushima knows that if they could, they would both propose in a heartbeat.

"Tell you what," he murmurs. "We can always plan."

Hinata looks up and tilts his head to the side. "Plan?"

"Yeah, for the party we'd throw after. Like, list of people we invite, that sort of stuff," Terushima shrugs. "Our vows, if you want to."

Hinata keeps his eyes on him, and frowns a little. "You've thought about this."

Terushima rubs his neck and averts his eyes. "A little."

"Huh." When Terushima risks a glance at his boyfriend, Hinata seems pleased, almost smugly so. He pulls Terushima even closer, to the point that there's barely an inch of their bodies that aren't touching. "What else have you thought about?"

Terushima sneaks his hands to Hinata's thighs before Hinata can react and hoists him up. Hinata reflexively wraps his legs around Terushima's waist, but he's pouting a little. It fades in face of Terushima's smile, into affectionate exasperation. Terushima loves to carry him like that, but Hinata is just a bit too small to return the gesture, and he doesn't really like to be reminded. Though, with how much muscle he's build through the years, Terushima has no doubt Hinata could at the very least hold him, princess-style.

"Is that part of your wedding plans?" Hinata asks as he crosses his arms.

"Yep," Terushima answers, popping the sounds. "I kinda want a western style marriage."

Hinata hums in acknowledgment. He unfolds his arms and puts them around Terushima's neck, bringing them a bit closer.

"And," Terushima continues, "sometimes, they have this tradition of the groom carrying the bride into the house, after."

"So I'm the bride?" Hinata points out.

"It’s easier if I carry you," Terushima shrugs.

It makes Hinata bounce a little, which doesn't really serve to make him look more serious, despite his frown. Hinata bends down and headbutts him gently, just enough for Terushima to feel it without it being painful.

"You're still such an asshole," Hinata sighs, keeping their foreheads together. "Can't believe I love you. And this isn't a very romantic position," he adds.

" _Nonsense_ ," Terushima huffs, faking to be offended. "I'll show you."

He starts twirling around, careful not to step on anything and fall again He spins faster and faster, and Hinata laughs as he holds on tighter, not letting go even when Terushima stops.

"See, we can dance," Terushima comments.

"That's not _dancing_."

"It's the extent of my dancing skills, so it'll have to do," Terushima declares.

Hinata throws his head back as he laughs, and Terushima can't help but look at him, transfixed. Hinata's laugh does _things_ to him, in the general area of his heart, and he's always looked most beautiful when he's happy.

Maybe that would make it into his vows. _I'll make you happy as much as I can._ Not a bad promise, and one he knows he'll try to hold anyway.

"Well, at least that way you can't step on my feet," Hinata grins, digging his heels into Terushima's back.

Terushima fakes a pout and kisses Hinata nose, making him giggle. "Rude. It's still plenty romantic anyway, cause guess what?"

"What?"

"Perfect kissing height," Terushima declares, smiling back at Hinata.

Hinata rolls his eyes, but they lean in together at the same time. The novelty of kissing each other has worn off a long time ago; now it feels familiar, and comforting. Like coming home at the end of the day and curling up under your blanket with snacks and a good movie. Maybe they'll do that, when they marry. The official thing is just signing papers, anyway. They could just go there and then come home, and snuggle together on the couch, and call each other 'my husband'. Terushima wonders which one of them will change his name.

"You're thinking," Hinata says as he breaks off the kiss.

"Thinking 'bout how much I love you," Terushima replies.

"Good," Hinata grins backs. "Because I love you too."

"Good to know," Terushima nods, falsely solemn. "Would make marriage awkward otherwise."

Hinata huffs and kisses him again. Terushima breaks it off soon and starts leaving a trail of kisses down Hinata's jaw, then his neck, smiling when Hinata fidgets a little.

"Tickles," he complaints, but he makes no move to stop Terushima.

He kisses his way along Hinata's collarbone, then is stopped by his T-shirt. Hinata whines when Terushima looks up.

"Take it off?" Terushima asks with a half-smile.

Hinata practically yanks the shirt above his head and throws it in the direction of the couch. Terushima has no idea if it reaches its target.

"You could ask more nicely," Hinata points out, sliding his hands back around Terushima's neck.

"It didn't seem to bother you," Terushima snickers.

He starts kissing his way down again before Hinata can reply, and whatever Hinata had been ready to say is lost in a content sigh. Terushima moves and stumbles around a little, until he reaches the back of the couch, and sits Hinata there, because if he keeps holding him himself, his arms are going to give out. Their positions don't change much, though, and Hinata slides one hand in Terushima's hair while Terushima is busy kissing every inch of skin he can reach. Hinata's thumb starts caressing Terushima's head gently, and Terushima leans a little into it.

Then he reaches Hinata stomach and, instead of bending down further, he hoists Hinata higher, straining his arms.

"Careful," Hinata says, but Terushima isn't sure if it's about not overdoing it or just not letting him fall.

"Careful is my second name," he mumbles into Hinata's skin.

He feels Hinata's abdomen contract under his lips as Hinata snorts a reply. "Yeah, right."

Terushima looks up. "You know what else this is perfet height for?"

"No?"

Instead of replying, Terushima ducks down and blows the loudest raspberry he can on Hinata's belly.

Hinata jumps with surprise in his arms, and Terushima tries to tighten his hold, but Hinata slips and falls backwards anyway, head first, sliding down to end up half-lying on the couch.

"You okay?"

"Never been better," Hinata replies. He lifts his head to glare at Terushima. "I love being thrown upside down by my boyfriend."

"Sorry," Terushima winces. "I didn't think you'd be _that_ surprised."

He walks around the couch and comes sit next to Hinata, who doesn't make the effort to sit correctly and lets his head hang back down. The menu of he game is still open, blasting its music. Terushima lets his hand ghost across Hinata's bare skin while he looks absently at the screen.

"Stop that," Hinata says, absently swatting at Terushima's hand.

"Stop what?"

The moment Hinata lifts his head again to glare at him, Terushima pokes him in the side, and Hinata _squeals_.

"You ass!" he exclaims, grabbing at Terushima's hand.

Terushima grins and brings his second hand down, tickling Hinata's other side. Hinata kicks the back of the couch and tries to curl up on himself, but he's laughing to hard to really block Terushima.

"Stop! Stop!" he begs. "Have mercy on me!"

Terushima complies, stilling his hand above Hinata, and Hinata reaches for his wrists and  
yanks him down. Terushima isn't very sure which way is up again, but he knows he's falling, and he rolls down the couch, taking Hinata with him.

When they stop, Hinata is on top, eyes glistening and still pinning down Terushima's wrists.

"I win," he declares.

Terushima doesn't even point out there wasn't anything to win. Like he said – he doesn't win many of their fights. "You sure did."

Hinata tilts his head to the side again, adopting a pensive expression. "I wonder what I should do with you."

"Are you going to be nicer if I say that I surrender?"

Hinata grins. "Nope."

He bends down to kiss Terushima, slowly, and lets go of his wrists to come cup his face. Terushima puts his hands on Hinata's back, feeling his powerful shoulders under his fingertips. Hinata's skin is smooth, like it is on most of his body, actually. To his disappointment, he's never been able to match Terushima in the facial hair department, and Terushima really doesn't have that much to begin with.

Hinata stops the kissing, eventually, but he stays there, lying on top of Terushima, head right in the middle of Terushima's chest.

"We should get up," Terushima says, because he feel like he should.

Hinata shrugs, and Terushima doesn't fight it. True, the floor isn't really comfortable, but cuddling with Hinata always improves things a lot, in his opinion, and this is no exception.

"I wish we could spent every day like this," Hinata sighs.

"You'd get bored if it was always the same," Terushima points out.

Hinata leans on his elbow and lifts his body up, just enough to be able to look at Terushima, with those terribly intense eyes of his. Terushima almost shivers.

"I never get bored of you, though," Hinata says, softly.

Terushima wants to kiss him again, until they're both breathless and panting. He settles for smiling and letting his fingers traces the curves of Hinata's muscles as he replies.

"Me neither."

Hinata grins and lies back down on Terushima's chest.

Terushima figures everything else can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://asexualkurootetsurou.tumblr.com/post/155157771914) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/symph0rine/status/814767167174385664)


End file.
